


Wicked

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Carnivale, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Being gay is seen as the devil, But Connor is a Virgin and he’s awkward and cute, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Connor has a tiny penis and he gets humiliated for it, Consensual Somnophilia, Dacryphilia, EVERYTHING IS CONSENSUAL BECAUSE CONNOR IS A HOE, Feminization, Frottage, Hankcon extended universe?, Homophobia, Human Connor, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Transphobia, It’s Clancy and Bryan so, Justin is Daddy af, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male lactation kink, Mentions of future gangbangs, Multi, Non-binary character, Nothing too dark just a bunch of sexy stuff, Oral Sex, Religion, Rimming, Shaving, Shaving Kink, Spit Kink, TONS MORE TAGS TO COME BECAUSE THIS ISH IS GUNNA BE NASTY, There will be a happy ending, Transphobia, connor in panties, connor is a virgin, it’s 1934 and everything is homophobic especially the church, one must quench the demon’s desires for it to leave the affected alone, priest Justin is Connor’s caring daddy trying to save his soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: 1934 California.Connor is ashamed of his sinful fantasies of laying with other men. He confronts his preacher, Justin Crowe, for religious guidance. He quickly learns the only way to heal his mind from his impure thoughts is to give the demon within him exactly what it desires.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit : Become Human)/Justin Crowe
Comments: 57
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are some parts that seem like they’re non-consensual, almost like coercion, but it’s all 100% consensual I promise. Just a little bit of convincing is needed on Connor’s part. But he wants it bad. He’s a just a lil religion boi. 
> 
> If this story gets enough feedback and kudos I will continue it. I have three more chapters planned out but I don’t wanna waste my time if nobody likes this very rare pair! Please enjoy!!

“M...may I speak with you, sir?” Connor stood from the back pew in the corner, where he had remained cloaked in shadow since that morning’s service had commenced. He had waited patiently until the entire congregation had departed, making sure he and his preacher would be able to speak privately. 

Connor had been working up the courage to speak with Brother Justin for months, terrified he would be ostracized, berated, and damned by the man he held such high esteem for. 

Justin had finished bidding everyone an adieu, shaking everyone’s hands on their way out of the church and listening to stories of the town’s drama, giving utmost attentiveness to his flock, lending a listening ear to those who needed guidance. 

He had given each person one or two lines of holy advice while telling the others, with a need for extended counseling, to make an appointment with his receptionist for later that week. 

“The Lord our God needs me for many things. A man of God never rests. Please make an appointment with my sister. Can you hold on until then?” 

They all nodded in agreement, no matter how dire their circumstances were. They melted under Justin’s steely blue stare, adoring him nearly to the point of an idol. They would wait for years if they needed to, to get a moment of his undivided time. 

Connor’s heart sank hearing Brother Justin telling people to make appointments, he said a silent prayer that he wouldn’t be turned away in the same way the others had been. He had finally garnered the courage to speak to him. He wasn’t sure he could wait. He felt his soul turning darker and darker by the day. He needed guidance immediately. 

Justin had locked the doors and turned on his heel back to his pulpit. Connor stayed in the shadow, his heart racing, his breath coming out at a quickened pace. He watched as Justin began tidying up his sermon, written on loose-leaf paper, stacking it all together again. 

_Do it. Do it now._

He waited until Brother Justin’s back was turned to put out all of the candles. _Now. Don’t be a coward. Your soul is at stake. If he is truly a man of God he will understand and try to help you._

“M...may I speak with you, sir?” 

Justin started from the sound, believing he was alone, though he didn’t let his outward appearance seem surprised. A man of God had nothing to fear. Letting his guard down and showing any human insecurity would lessen the confidence of his followers. 

“Connor?” Brother Justin seemed surprised. He chuckled. “Have you been there this whole time, son?” 

_How does he remember my name?_ Connor had only told Justin his name once, three years prior when he had first started coming to his church. They hadn’t spoken since their very first introduction. Connor made it a conscious point every Sunday to sneak out the other side of the door while Justin was busy speaking with others and shaking their hands. He wasn’t much for socializing. He had quietly admired the man the entire time, never missing a Sunday, sitting at the back out of view and taking each and every word into his body like an IV directly into his bloodstream to ruminate on and allow it to sustain him from one Sunday to the next. 

Since Connor’s parents had died, he didn’t have anywhere to turn except for religion. It offered him a sense of security and safety when everything felt so bleak. God was with him everywhere he went, and since he couldn’t speak directly to God himself, he allowed the words to flow through his preacher. 

Justin had become a hero to Connor over the last few years, and Connor was terrified to speak up or even casually talk to the man, for fear of making a bad impression and ruining the one good thing he had in life. The only thing that took the focus off of his own inner torment. He wasn’t a rich young man, only inheriting a small amount of savings and his family home, but he worked hard as a tailor’s assistant in town and had taken scraps of fabric home with him to create outfits, church ties, slacks, and the like. But he had a secret, one he could barely admit to himself, much less the man he looked up to. He needed to get it off his chest and accept help. Where else but with the man he trusted above all else? 

Connor nodded, staring down at nothing. “Yes, Sir. I have.” 

Justin immediately picked up on Connor’s body language. He was hermitting into himself. 

“What’s the matter, my child?” 

Connor shifted his feet, shaking his head. 

“Come,” Brother Justin beckoned the younger man toward his pulpit. “Tell me what it is that troubles you.” 

It took every ounce of self control for Connor to walk down the aisle toward his hero and not out the door running off toward home. He had been working himself up for that very conversation for so very long. He couldn’t chicken out now. 

When Connor was a couple of feet away, Justin gently placed his large hands on Connor’s shoulders, causing the boy to flinch under the weight of them. 

“Fear not, for I am with you; be not dismayed, for I am your God. I will strengthen you, I will help you, I will uphold you with my righteous right hand.” Justin looked Connor’s face up and down, from his furrowed brow to his quivering lower lip. “Do you recognize that verse?” 

Connor nodded through his shaking. 

“It means God is with you,” Justin smiled kindly. “Whatever you fear, tell me and we can work through it like the men of God we are.” 

“I...I don’t…” Connor sighed, shaking his head. 

“Out with it, my child,” Justin said, his voice soft and gentle. “We’re in a place of worship, if it’s something sinful you will be instantly forgiven. No matter what it is. God is listening.” 

Connor looked up at the towering man, tears in his big brown eyes. He breathed out his sin. “I lust for the loins of men.” 

He covered his face with his hands and began to sob, his body wracking. He had never spoken of his sin aloud, and saying it made it feel cemented in stone. He continued to cry, hyper-focused on Justin’s warm hands on his shoulders. He wasn’t leaving. He wasn’t kicking him out. He was holding him steady and allowing him to release his emotion. 

Justin allowed the boy to cry for a few moments, not surprised by the confession in the slightest. He had an eye for sin, able to scope out men’s deepest secrets. He did not judge, he left that much to God. Typically things of a sexual nature were out of Justin’s control, but he would do what he could to help the boy. 

He leant forward, resting his forehead against the boy’s as he continued to cry. 

“You are forgiven,” Justin whispered. “Do not fear. As long as you are God’s child he will continue loving you.” 

Connor lowered his hands from his red face coated with tears and Justin leaned back to his purveying stance. 

“Really?”

“Of course,” Justin smiled. “He is a merciful Lord. As long as you take the steps to cure your festering mind, he will recognize that you’re trying to be the man he intended you to be. He will not turn his back on you, unless you turn yours on him.” 

Connor sniffled, rubbing his hand against his nose. 

“Will you...help me? Cure my mind?” 

“How old are you, dear Connor?” 

“Twenty-one, last week.” 

“And you have your job? As a tailor? If I’m not mistaken?” 

Connor nodded. Confused at first as to how Brother Justin could possibly know his place of employment but was quickly reminded of how small the town really was. “Tailor’s assistant.” 

“That’s right,” Justin said with a kind smile. “I’ll speak to Elijah. He will secure your job for you. I would like you to stay with me in my home.” 

_His home?_

“For how long?” 

“However long it takes. We have some work to do. Don’t we?” Justin’s voice came out a soft coo, his hand squeezing Connor’s shoulder with just a bit more pressure. 

Connor nodded. 

“A lot of prayer and action will go into helping you heal from the demon plaguing your mind and body. We must release it. It’s got its nails in you, coiled tightly around your every vein. We must loosen its grip on you, so you can be whole again, with God’s love. It won’t be easy. Do you trust me, dear child?” 

Connor nodded. He trusted Brother Justin with his life. 

* * *

Justin had told Connor to go home and pack a bag, as he would be staying with him for an indefinite amount of time. He was told to bring anything involving his sin, anything he was ashamed for Brother Justin to see. Admitting everything was the only way for Connor to be able to look his sin directly in the eye, in order to heal. 

Connor considered for a moment, only just, of not going to Justin’s home. Of staying where he was and forgetting he had ever said anything, continuing to live his life secretly ogling attractive men in town, and laying with himself, imagining what those men were doing with their wives at such an hour. Imagining he were a wife, being made love to by a beautiful and strong man. 

No. He couldn’t allow his sin to keep its grappling hooks in him any longer. This wasn’t about him, this was about his soul. If he didn’t fix it now, he would trade carnal pleasure for a heavenly afterlife. He couldn’t allow himself to do that. 

* * *

Connor showed up at Brother Justin’s front door carrying his clothing and essentials in a potato sack, still wearing the tatty suit he had worn that morning to the service. 

Justin had changed, from his preacher’s robes to a pair of grey slacks and cream-colored button up. His thin-wired glasses rest near the tip of his nose. He had been reading before Connor had arrived. 

“Come in, child,” Justin smiled, beckoning the boy in with a wave of his hand. “Let me show you where you will be staying.” 

Connor stepped inside the dimly lit quaint home, his potato sack slung over his shoulder, his hair ruffled in the front of his face and off to the side, partially clouding his vision. 

A strong scent of food being cooked filled the air the further Connor walked into the house. 

“It smells good,” Connor commented shyly. 

“Ah, yes,” Justin said. “My sister is preparing us supper.” 

Connor was quickly reminded of Sister Iris, Justin’s biological sister. She served as Justin’s receptionist at the church and as his right hand woman. She had never been anything but kind to Connor, though they had never spoken a word to one another. Just kind acknowledging smiles when they would pass one another in town. Connor breathed a sigh of relief, it was a bit less awkward having her in the home. It meant he and Justin weren’t completely alone. 

“Just through here,” Justin said, holding a door open at the end of the hallway, and nodding Connor inside.

It was the master-bedroom with its king-sized bed covered in a homemade quilt, a simple dresser, bedside table, lamp, and standing mirror. Connor stood in the center of the room confused for a moment, counting the squares on the quilt to fill the uncomfortable silence in the room. 

“This is where I take my rest,” Justin said, stepping closer to Connor and taking the potato sack from the boy and setting it at the foot of the bed. “And this is where you will also take yours.” 

“Will we be...s...sharing the bed?” Connor said, suddenly very aware of Justin’s height as he stood close. He was nearly a whole foot taller than him. He found himself lingering on the preacher’s face for a moment too long. He was handsome. That much hadn’t gotten by Connor. But even he, with his sick mind, hadn’t taken his sin so far as to lust for the man bringing him God’s word every Sunday. Not until that moment. Sharing a bed with a man would be counterproductive to his healing, would it not? He hid the negative from his mind, surely Justin had a plan. He had thought this through. 

“We will be,” Justin nodded, laying his hand on Connor’s shoulder causing a shiver to run down the boy’s spine, a feeling completely different than the one he had felt that afternoon at the church. This touch was sensual, rather than fatherly and protective. Or was it the same and his mind was twisting it given the new information on sleeping arrangements? “Don’t fear, child. I know what’s in your heart. I won’t allow it to claim you. We will make you righteous again. You have my word.” 

Connor nodded, his gaze regrettably dropping to Justin’s lips right as Iris called the two of them to supper. 

* * *

“Oh, please do stay, Iris,” Justin said as his sister loaded his plate with a hefty serving of chicken, potatoes and vegetables. 

“I should leave you to your company,” Iris smiled. “Besides I have much to accomplish in town.” She turned to Connor’s plate and loaded his dish as well. “Look at those eyes,” she chuckled at Connor’s wonder down at his serving size. “Haven’t had a good home cooked meal in quite a while, I’m guessing.” 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Connor said. “Thank you, it looks delicious.” Connor hadn’t had a meal as exquisite since his mother and father had passed years prior. He had survived off of soups, pre-made chili, simple fixings. The meal in front of him was fit for a king. 

“You’re very welcome. You know, my brother hasn’t told me why you’re here. Though it is none of my business.” She pet Connor’s soft youthful cheek. “I do hope you are able to find the Lord’s light.” 

“Thank you,” he said, his expression softening at her kindness. 

“I’d best be off. Just leave your dishes in the sink and I’ll take care of them when I get back.” She removed her apron and hung it up before kissing Justin’s cheek and then Connor’s before she was off with a slam of the door. 

Justin did Connor the decency of allowing him to eat and get his fill before probing him with questions about his past. He considered not beginning everything until the next day, but he had to set the expectations for the coming weeks, months, however long it took until Connor was healed. 

Justin took a heavy sip of his luke-warm cup of decaffeinated coffee, while watching Connor take his last bite of chicken. “Connor, my child. If I am to aid you in absolving your sins, I must know everything. You cannot hide from me, any of your darkest whims or desires. You must be able to trust me fully. Is that understood?” 

Connor nodded. “Yes, Sir.” 

Justin stacked their empty plates and set them to the side of the table, clearing the area for conversation. 

“You are in a judgment free environment. Anything you keep in the dark is something that won’t be remedied and will continue to wreak havoc on your soul. A demon has its hold on you like a cancer, if you get rid of only most of it, that tiny bit that is left will grow again. That is unless we get it all in one go.”

Connor nodded again. 

“Tell me everything. What you desire. What you want most. What you’ve done. Lay it all out in front of myself and the Holy Ghost” 

Connor, while his body was filled with food, sated with nourishment was lacking in faith, and that scared him to death. Faith was the only thing that had gotten him by and with his conflicting desires that faith had begun to dwindle. He wanted it back so badly he could taste it on the tip of his tongue but couldn’t swallow it whole. 

“I desire wearing feminine garments,” Connor said under his breath, keeping his eyes on his own lap at his twiddling thumbs. “I’ve taken scraps of linen home with me and I’ve sewn myself...female styled underwear. I dream of being made love to like a woman in the sin of sodom, with a man as a partner, driving into me, and making me take the Lord’s name in vain. I lay with myself, every night, with that fantasy on my mind. Lusting for married men of the town. Wanting to be told I’m beautiful while I’m full of…” Connor covered his face in his hands. “I’m sorry.” 

Justin took the opportunity of Connor’s covered eyes to adjust himself in his slacks. 

“Don’t apologize,” Justin said. “It’s not your fault. It’s the demon. Once it’s gone back to whence it came you will instead see your future as you being one of those men, married to a beautiful woman. Her bearing your children, as God intended. You’re doing a great job, Connor. Hold my hands in prayer.” 

Connor dropped his wet hands into Justin’s large ones and closed his eyes. 

“Lord your God, hear our prayer. Please know that your son Connor is coming to you with shame and honesty. He wants to change. He wants to be the man you intended. Help him find the light, help me guide him toward that light. So that he may exude your glory and your everlasting love. We put our trust in you, Lord. Amen.” 

“Amen,” Connor whined through a new onslaught of tears. 

They continued holding hands for a moment before Justin was opening his eyes and speaking under his breath. 

“Connor, I’ve been given my assignment. I know exactly how to heal you. This is going to be...a little frightening, but you have to trust me. My child, God has told me exactly what I need to do to make you whole again. To release you from your demonic bonds. You need to give yourself to me body and soul. Can you do that?” 

Connor hesitated for a moment before nodding. “Whatever you tell me to do, I’ll do it. I’ll do anything.” 

“Good boy,” Justin smirked, he tucked a strand of Connor’s hair behind his ear. “That’s a good boy.” 

* * *

Justin stood from the table keeping one of his hands clasping Connor’s. “Come,” he cooed. 

Connor stood and walked with Justin as he led them to the bedroom. His hand in the man’s hold, he squeezed tightly, as if clinging to God himself. 

Once inside the room Justin shut the door and locked it. “You’ve said you create articles of clothing that feed your sin by validating your fantasy?” 

Connor nodded. 

“I take it you’ve brought them with you? You must have if you followed my instructions to bring all of your objects of sin.” He eyed the potato sack of Connor’s belongings at the foot of the bed. 

“Yes, Sir. I did.” 

Was Justin going to have him burn them? Rip them? Cut them with scissors? 

“I want you to get them out. Show them to me.” He dropped Connor’s hand and the boy immediately dropped to his knees and began rifling through the sack for the poorly sewn panties he had made with a simple needle and thread over a year ago. 

“Lay them out on the bed. All of them.” 

Connor found the three pairs he had made, one of black satin, another of white silk with a cheap lace band, and the last pair and Connor’s personal favorite, red silk. He laid them out carefully on the quilt and stood back, looking away, turning his entire body, not wanting to look at Justin’s reaction. Nobody had ever seen the garments, they were Connor’s greatest secret. He wondered what God was thinking in heaven above. Was he laughing at him? Shaking his head in disappointment? Was he deciding he was beyond saving? 

Connor saw out of the corner of his eye Justin running the back of his hand over the red pair. Connor twitched in his slacks. _No no no, this can’t be happening. You can’t lust for your savior._

“I want you to put these on,” Justin said, picking up the red silk panties and standing behind Connor, he ran the soft material against Connor’s forearm in a delicate motion. His breath was against Connor’s neck. “Put these on for me,” he whispered. 

“Sir, I…” 

“Now,” Justin said, his voice a bit deeper and more forceful but never left that delicate register. 

Connor accepted the underwear from Justin and nodded, turning to walk to the bathroom when Justin stopped him, his hand wrapped around his clothed bicep. “Change right here. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. We’re both men of God. We both have similar bodies.”

Connor’s hands were shaking. “I doubt there’s this much fear when you’re alone. Is it because your sin is finally confronting you? Or is it me? Or both?” 

“I can’t do this,” Connor shook his head. “Please. I’ll go home, I’ll throw these away. I’ll never think of a man again. I’m healed. I can go now.” 

Justin clicked his tongue, a soft; _Tsk tsk tsk_. “You can’t fool me, Connor. You’ve made your sin, now you must show me.” 

Connor shook his head. He couldn’t undress in front of him. He couldn’t put on the undergarment in front of one of the Lord’s right hand men. 

“Sweetheart,” Justin cooed, trying a different approach. He caressed Connor’s cheek with the back of his hand. “I will not judge you. This is part of your healing. I’m not doing this to hurt you or embarrass you. This is what God is telling me to do. Are you going to ignore his guidance?”

Connor shook his head. “No.” 

“Then do as you’re told.”

Connor started with his jacket taking it off, looking straight down, feeling Justin’s wandering eyes on him like a physical hold, gluing him to the floor. He unbuttoned his shirt and then his slacks until he was nude. 

Justin let out a small chuckle. “I think I see our problem.” 

Connor looked up confused, just as Justin was reaching forward to softly run the tip of his finger along Connor’s short erect shaft. It couldn’t have been any longer than two inches. Connor moved back on reflex. His first time being touched, a quick ghosting of a digit against him and already he felt like he could explode. 

“What problem?” Connor’s voice broke. 

“It’s so small.” Justin said. “You don’t have enough testosterone. You’re a fully grown man, it should be three times that length by now. No wonder you’re having feminine thoughts.” 

“I didn’t know...I was…” 

“You’ve never seen another? Have you?” 

“I have in drawings. Ancient depictions. I just didn’t know I was...abnormal? I thought the drawings were exaggerations…”

“No, sweetheart.” Justin chuckled again. 

“Is there a way to...fix it?” 

“There is,” Justin nodded. 

“Will you help me? Is it done through prayer?” 

“Not quite. Continue putting the garment on,” he cooed, drinking the boy’s body in, a slight lick of his lips at his blushed cheeks as he tugged the garment up and over his embarrassingly small penis. 

“Stand proud,” Brother Justin directed, pointing out Connor’s stance. He was folded in on himself, hiding his tiny bulge with his hands, looking down in shame . “They’re your creation, are they not? Be proud. Oh, you can’t? Can you? Do you want me to indulge in your fantasy? To tell you that you look beautiful?” Justin walked closer, running the tips of his fingers and nails against Connor’s sides. Connor tried twitching out of his hold. 

“That’s what the demon wants. Isn’t it? Lucky for you that’s my instruction. To satiate the demon, give it everything it desires until it gets its fill and leaves your body.” Justin ghosted his lips over Connor’s bare neck cause the boy to twitch. “You look beautiful, Connor.” 

Connor whimpered. His entire body thrumming. He had been waiting to hear those words his entire life. 

Justin ran his fingers down Connor’s back over his spine. 

“You look so beautiful,” he kissed his neck, so softly Connor hardly felt it. 

“I want to be beautiful,” Connor began to cry. 

“Am I talking to it now?” Justin said. “Is that the demon itself?” He leaned back to look into Connor’s spilling eyes. “I have just what you need.” Justin nodded toward the bed. “Lie down.” 

Connor obeyed, crawling onto the quilt lying down in the fetal position, too scared to fully expose himself and do so confidently. Doing so would surely be a fatal error. 

Justin removed his button-up and slacks until only his boxers and undershirt remained. Connor couldn’t stop his eyes from tracing the man’s body. His size, his height, his muscular arms covered by a white cotton t-shirt, he was everything his personal demon craved. 

Justin laid down, folding his glasses onto the bedside table where the only light in the room came from. A small electric lamp. He laid against the pillow, just as if he were about to sleep on his back. 

“Take my boxers down, sweet Connor.” 

“Sir?” Connor sat up. 

Justin caressed Connor with his hand against his innocent face. “You’re doing so well. Once it has what it needs it will leave your soul alone. You have to trust me and trust your Lord. We don’t have anything without trust.” 

With shaky hands Connor reached for the blue and white striped boxers and began to tug them down. He had fantasized about such things for years, but never, not with Justin. Connor’s hands stilled. 

“It’s okay,” Justin cooed. “Keep going.” 

Connor tugged the underwear the rest of the way and his jaw dropped slightly. Justin smirked, encircling himself. “That’s a real man’s cock, sweetheart. Look at that.” He stroked himself. “Your whole penis isn’t even the size of the head.” 

Connor looked away and was immediately scolded. “Keep your eyes on it. The demon wants to see.” Connor stared as Justin stroked himself slowly. It was everything Connor had ever wanted, to be filled by a man with a cock like that, to be called beautiful, to be... _No, it’s what the demon wants. Not me. Never me._

“Give in to your desire, sweet boy. Giving in will make you right with God. What is it you want to do?” 

Connor shrugged. What was there to do? He wasn’t very well versed in the ways of carnal desire. 

Justin chuckled. “You’re so sweet. Let the demon drive you. What is your first reaction? I won’t laugh.” 

Connor had no idea what Justin wanted him to say, what he wanted him to do. Justin filled in the blanks, showing mercy for the confused boy. 

“Every night before bed, while you’re staying here, you will praise me. You will take me into your mouth and nurse on me until I provide you with sustenance. It will fill you with glory. It will petrify that demon inside you. The more you take, the more the demon is sated and eventually scared away. Men with God in their hearts, myself especially, being his right hand, have the ability to cure using our seed. Do you understand what I want you to do?” 

“My mouth?” 

Justin nodded, rubbing his thumb along Connor’s puffy bottom lip. “Your mouth.” Justin sighed. “Have you ever tasted yourself, sweetheart?” 

Connor shook his head. 

“That’s good. Then we will catch the demon by surprise. It will enjoy it greatly, feast on it, before it realizes it’s been blessed by holy men. Come, lay your head right here.” 

Connor obeyed, laying his head against Justin’s nude thigh. He closed his eyes, hearing the man’s heart beat through his artery. He hugged the man’s legs to his body, craving the heat, wanting to be enveloped. Craving a man’s touch. 

“Here,” Justin gently bumped the tip of his cock against Connor’s lips. “Every night.” He reminded him, stroking his soft hair back from his face as the boy took the tip into his mouth and began to suck.

Justin shivered. “That’s it,” he praised, continuing to pet the boy’s hair. Connor swiped his tongue around the head filling his mouth, tasting and exploring the tip of Justin’s cock. The demon within him was blooming. 

Connor suckled a bit harder and deeper, wanting to do well, wanting to make his preacher, his hero, happy and pleased with him. He wanted to show that he was making an effort, that he was hell bent on ridding the demon from his body. He had an excuse to give into his primal desire. He would let go and do whatever Justin asked of him. It was for his own good. It was to help him. To save his soul. He would suck his cock every night if it helped him become the righteous man he so craved to be. 

His cock throbbed in his mouth and Connor latched to it, closing his eyes and nuzzling against Justin’s fuzzy leg. Floating with the feeling of the man caressing his hair. 

Justin continued praising him, telling him how good he was, how beautiful. “That wet little mouth,” he traced Connor’s lips wrapped around him, bucking his hips up and clutching Connor’s bare shoulder as he came. Connor didn’t let up, remembering the rules. He needed to feed the demon, give it what it truly wanted. He continued suckling the tip as it filled his mouth, focusing on swallowing every drop while Justin twitched and gasped beneath him, petting his face. “That’s it. That’s it, good boy. You can stop now.” 

Connor pulled back wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, blushing. He focused on Justin’s face looking down at him. Had he always been that handsome? That beautiful? Connor looked at Justin’s lips again for the second time that evening. He wished he would kiss him. Maybe if he told Justin the demon wanted to kiss him, he would allow it? 

No. Another time maybe. 

“There’s hope for you, dear Connor. You’ll be a new man one day soon.” He stroked Connor’s face and Connor couldn’t help his tongue from slipping out and running along Justin’s thumb, keeping full eye contact with the man. 

Justin stilled. He looked as if he were about to say something when the gears shifted in his brain and he was demanding something new of Connor. “Come up here. Onto your knees.” 

Connor situated himself and did as he was told, knee walking until his belly button was eye level with Justin’s face. 

“Like I said, we need to get you to grow. I’ve done this before and it works. It’ll make your cock big and strong like mine. It’ll rid your mind of the demon much faster from banning those feminine thoughts. It looks much more like a woman’s clitoris in this state. Don’t you want to be big and strong like me?” 

Connor nodded. “But how?” 

Justin looked up into Connor’s eyes as he tugged the front panel of Connor’s red silk panties forward. He looked down into them and drizzled a slow line of spit directly onto Connor’s penis. Connor shivered, the coldness made him throb softly. He whimpered, staring down as Justin allowed the panties to snap shut again. 

“You rub that in, through your panties. Rub that against your little clit, every night. It’ll grow big and strong in no time.” 

Connor laid down next to Justin and hesitated. Not wanting to be watched, but Justin wasn’t going anywhere. “Go on. It’s part of your healing.” 

Connor looked down, ashamed as he began rubbing Justin’s spit against his penis through his silk panties. The fluid was seeping through the material. Connor whined. “Keep going,” Justin directed. “Let me know when you’re close.” 

Connor’s leg began to twitch. Justin stepped in, stilling Connor’s hand before the boy was able to climax and pulling it away. 

“It is all rubbed in? Hm?” Justin peeked into the panties and saw it glistening and wet with his spit. “Good boy. Keep it like that all night. No more touching. It’s time for bed.” Justin shut off the light and lifted the blanket over himself and Connor. 

He curled up away from Connor, leaving the boy alone and holding his one allotted pillow to the side, cuddling up against it, his tiny penis throbbing beneath the silk wanting more touches. But no, Justin said no more. He pouted, nuzzling the pillow and closing his eyes, curious of what the next month or so held for him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Connor was awoken early the next morning by the soft ambient rumbling of Justin snoring. Connor was used to snoring, having grown up around his father in a very small home, hearing him snore like a buzzsaw through the thin walls of their cottage home. Justin’s snoring was different, airier, coming off in a way that could easily have been mistaken for loud breathing. 

Connor shifted in the bed, nuzzling his face against the pillow he had held all night, his eyes opening to look at the sleeping man. Justin was laying on his back, in a different position he had been in when he had first fallen asleep, back turned completely to Connor. Justin’s face was turned toward him and Connor took his time memorizing the handsome preacher’s features close up. 

While Justin slept he looked so peaceful, so unextraordinary, like nothing more than your run-of-the-mill human man. Connor knew that he and Justin were equals in the eyes of The Lord, no matter if Justin held a higher title. But, it was difficult to feel on the same level of importance when the man was awake, his booming and captivating voice commanding attention, turning sinners into saints with a single sentence. He was gifted, well beyond anyone Connor had ever encountered. 

Justin had accomplished much in his life, and Connor could only be so lucky to become half the man Justin was. Awake, Justin was a step below God himself. Unconscious, Justin was no different from Connor, a lowly tailor’s assistant, a sheep who had strayed from the flock. 

_You look so beautiful._

Connor had heard Justin’s words to him from the previous evening on a loop since he had spoken them. He knew Justin was merely trying to placate his personal demon, understanding he hadn’t truly meant it. Though, Connor couldn’t stop his mind from going there, back to the ghosting kiss Justin had left on his neck after uttering those words. He yearned for the man, to pull him closely and hold him, but forced himself to refrain. 

Connor looked at Justin’s lips, licking his own in response. They were opened slightly and inviting. It took everything in Connor not to stretch out and leave a small peck against his bottom lip, but he didn’t want to risk waking him up or upsetting him. 

The night before had happened so quickly, Connor hadn’t had much time to process it. Connor’s jaw ached a bit on the side and his mouth still held the aftertaste of Justin’s release. His first time, ever experiencing anything with a man, hadn’t been much. Connor knew that to fantasize about it happily would be just as bad as the sin itself, but Connor couldn’t stop his thoughts from drifting to the sounds Justin had made when he came, the way the man, his preacher, had gripped his shoulder, pet his hair while he had his mouth on him. Connor found himself throbbing in his panties again at the memory. 

_Oh_. 

Connor moved back from the pillow and peered into his panties. Had Justin’s saliva caused him to grow a bit overnight like he had promised? Connor’s cock wasn’t fully erect, though it looked no different at all. 

_Perhaps it takes time and many applications. Have patience._

Connor went back to cuddling his pillow, silently watching the man, closing his eyes every few moments and reveling in the moment of being so close to Justin, after looking up to him for so long. Staying in his home would be a blessing. 

The early morning sun had begun to creep in the window and bathe the room in light. Connor shifted, the springs in the bed beneath them squeaked at his movement. Connor eyed Justin, saying a silent prayer that he hadn’t woken him up. He liked Justin when he was asleep. Connor found his mind drifting to the subconscious reason why he so enjoyed laying next to the unconscious man. 

He could pretend the man was his lover in this state. _No, that’s wrong._ He found within himself a battle of sin and desire. It was so easy to fantasize about that when the man was asleep. He could easily be his partner when he wasn’t speaking words against his very being. 

Connor imagined himself reaching out and lacing his fingers with Justin’s and holding his hand. Him caressing his face with the back of his knuckle before kissing him. _No. No no. This isn’t right._

Though, if Connor were to tell Justin of these desires and of the demon within him craving being touched so gently and romantically he would oblige. He had to. Didn’t he? It would only be in his best interest. 

_Right?_

Connor laid for hours, half lost in sleep and fantasy as he embraced the palpable closeness he felt laying next to the unconscious man. Stroking the sheet and pillow below his head, imagining it was Justin’s shirt over his chest, closing his eyes and inhaling his scent, imagining the rising and falling of the man’s body beneath him. 

Justin would turn away every once in a while in his sleep and Connor would sulk, his heart fluttering again half an hour later when Justin turned back so he could continue studying his handsome face. 

Connor closed his eyes, daring to move a bit forward so their foreheads were inches apart. He rest there, wishing he could reach out and hold him, but such was a sin and an impossibility. 

Justin coughed, covering his mouth with the back of his wrist, his eyes still closed. Connor startled by the sudden loud noise, his eyed flying open and being met with Justin’s half-lidded ones. 

“Good morning,” Connor said, his voice meek. 

Justin grunted in response, closing his eyes and mouth again. Ten seconds had passed and Connor had assumed Justin had fallen back to sleep again when Justin was rubbing his own face with his palms and nails, making a scratchy sound against his morning stubble. Connor took the opportunity to move back a bit. 

“What time is it?” His voice was deep and gravely, freshly awoken. 

Connor sat up on his elbow to read the small clock on the bedside table. “S’nine-o-five.” 

Justin nodded, eyes closed again as he let out a deep yawn, his hand in his own hair moving the short silver curls back from his face. Justin didn’t typically sleep past seven and the extra couple of hours of rest sent a wave of guilt to the forefront of his mind. He typically spent his days taking appointments, meeting with those of his congregation and visiting their homes. Spreading hope and positive Godly advice to those willing to listen. But with his current project being within close proximity he didn’t find his extra rest as worrying as he normally would’ve. 

“We need to start the day, Connor. I may be many things, but a sloth isn’t one of them.” His mouth lifted at the side giving a sleepy smirk. 

Connor nodded. “What are we going to do today?” 

Justin grunted again. “Was thinking of starting slow.” His voice gentle, still half-awoken. “Taking the day for learning and to train your body. Get you ready for what’s to come.” 

_And what is to come?_

Connor wanted so badly to ask but he knew better than to speak over those with authority. He would take whatever he was given. He would do whatever Justin asked. He was the man who was going to heal him, and as he had said previously, he needed to trust him. Connor surrendered his body and life to the man. He was prepared to do things he had never done, in order to be granted God’s approval for his life’s direction. 

Connor nodded, timid and nervous. His heart pounding, but ready and eager to please in whatever ways he would be asked to. 

Justin began removing the white t-shirt he had fallen asleep in. At first, Connor didn’t see anything out of the ordinary until he caught a peak of something black on Justin’s skin. He assumed it had been a trick of the eye until Justin’s shirt was completely removed and the quilt over him had been moved down, revealing his bare chest to the boy. 

Connor’s jaw fell. On Justin’s chest, taking up his entire torso was a huge tattoo of a tree, it's branches fanning out to the sides of his pectorals and the base and roots of the tree stopped just before where his pants would have, if he had still been wearing them. 

“But I thought…” Connor swallowed. “I thought marking the flesh was a sin.”

“Nay,” Justin said with another sleepy smirk and small shake of his head. “The Lord said tattoos _are_ a sin, that much is true, but only if they are of false idols. This tree…” Justin traced the branch spanning out against his left ribs with his fingers. Connor stared at his digits moving against his own skin, resisting from licking his lips at the sight. “This tree inspired me to preach, it’s symbolizes my meaning on this planet. I wanted it to be all-encompassing, I wanted to be one with it. It gives me strength.” Justin peered up into Connor’s eyes who was dutifully listening. “Where is your strength, Connor?” 

Connor hung his head, fiddling with the fitted sheet in his hand. “I don’t know.” 

Justin smirked again, reaching to caress the soft skin of the boy’s cheek. “We’ll find it. Don’t fear. I’ll help you.” 

Connor looked up, nodding. He trusted Justin with his life. 

“Come,” Justin said, guiding Connor close to him until the boy was resting his cheek against Justin’s fuzzy tattooed chest, his mouth an inch away from the man’s nipple. “I want you to nurse from me.” Justin cooed, his fingers running through Connor’s soft dark-brown hair. “Allow my power, my strong male confidence, and my glory to flow through you. We will make you into the man you’re supposed to be.”

Connor looked up, a bit confused, his eyebrows furrowing at first and then relaxing under the comforting stare of his savior. 

Justin guided Connor’s head forward a bit and rubbed his own nipple against the boy’s lips. “Latch on, sweetheart.” He breathed, almost at a whisper. 

Connor obeyed, not thinking much of it as he wrapped his lips around the man’s bud and began to suck. 

Justin sighed, petting Connor’s face and hair with his large palm. “That’s it.”

Connor found it odd at first but quickly sank into the lulling relaxing motion of sucking on the preacher’s bud, the warmth of the man’s armpit against the side of his head. Justin’s gentle caresses against his naked back with his nails and his praising words. Connor’s hand rest on Justin’s stomach, flexing and relaxing against the fur and tattoo there. 

“I can’t give milk, of course,” Justin explained. “Not in the physical sense. You can’t taste it, but you’re being filled with the Holy Ghost. I am his vessel,” Justin exhaled a shaky breath. 

Connor nodded minutely, to signal that he was paying attention to the man. He never wanted Justin to feel ignored. His mouth continued to draw on Justin’s nub. His tongue rolled against the tip inside the warmth causing Justin’s hips to rut up from the sheets. 

Justin breathed a broken moan but Connor continued, eyes closed. He heard and felt the quilt over Justin’s lower half behind moved back. When he opened his eyes a bit he saw Justin was stroking himself, his large cock erect, enveloped by his large hand. 

Connor was confused once more. Was Justin finding this erotic? What could possibly be the purpose for pleasuring oneself during such a seemingly innocent act. Connor understood quickly, after moments of staring at Justin’s cock wetting at the tip, the pre-come being used to lubricate his thick veiny shaft, Connor began to fill out in his panties. 

“Does the demon enjoy that?” Justin sighed, noticing Connor had shifted his head a bit to continue staring at the view, while keeping Justin’s nipple in his mouth. Connor nodded again. 

“Thought so,” Justin pet the back of Connor’s hair with his other hand as he continued stroking himself. “Keep staring. The more we do this the more it will scare the demon off,” he explained, his lips drawn into a smirk. “We’re confusing it, you see.” 

Connor pressed himself even closer to Justin, hearing the large man’s heartbeat through his chest. He so wanted to close his eyes again, sink into the false fantasy of being Justin’s young lover but obeyed, keeping his eyes on Justin’s hand working his cock. 

The wet sounds made Connor’s own penis throb. He wondered if Justin would let him come soon. But he would never ask. He knew better. It wasn’t his place. His body was given over to Justin to do as he desired. He no longer belonged to himself, but to the man. For however long it took. 

“Now that…” Justin exhaled, his breath hitching, close to climax. “Now that you’ve been nursing from the Holy Spirit through me. We must placate your demon further.” His hand began moving faster, twisting his wet hand against his shaft and up to his tip and back down in lude and messy movements. Connor heard Justin’s heart skip a beat as he came, pressing Connor’s head down harder against his nipple as he stroked himself through his orgasm, his cock spurting over his belly. 

Connor was drunk, focused on Justin’s grunting moans as he came, wanting so badly to latch to the man’s glistening cock head wet with seed. He sucked harder on Justin’s bud, guilty, trying to rid that fantasy from his mind. 

_Holy Ghost, flow through me. Make me whole. Cure me. Save me from these sinful thoughts._

Justin could feel Connor tense up next to him. He knew exactly what was going through the boy’s mind. 

“It’s alright,” Justin cooed, as he continued squeezing the head of his own cock and milking it for every last drop. “I know.” Justin began running his fingers through the come on his belly and scooping up every little speck of release he could find. 

“Pull off,” he directed the boy. Connor didn’t want to let Justin’s bud go, having just become addicted, but obeyed. 

He watched with regrettable desire as Justin smeared his own nipple with his gathered come and tugged Connor’s head close again. 

“Clean that up, sweet boy,” Justin cooed. “It will love it.” 

Connor’s exhaled, staring down at nub, once mauve and wet only with his spit now covered in milky white. Connor licked his lips. Justin brought Connor’s mouth to his bud and the boy immediately latched to it again, suckling and cleaning the bud of release, drinking his milk. His inner demon blooming. 

Connor leaned back a bit, lapping at the nipple with the flat of his tongue, cleaning it fully, leaving a lasting little suck against the nipple, resting his bottom lip against it before looking up into the man’s eyes, causing Justin to hiss softly. Connor’s brows furrowed, where had that confident move come from? He hadn’t been instructed. His body moved and performed of his own volition. 

“Who was that?” Justin chuckled, petting Connor’s face. “Was that our friend?” 

“I don’t know,” Connor blushed. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize. You’ve been instructed to act out whatever you need to, whatever it’s telling you to do. It’s okay.” 

“Thank you,” Connor said. “For not getting angry.” 

Justin smiled, his knuckle against Connor’s cheek. “A man of God is blessed with patience and understanding. I will never punish, unless it’s deserved. And giving into your whims is not deserving of punishment. Do what you need to. If you’re hesitant or not sure, just ask me. Okay?” He gently tilted Connor’s chin up so they were looking into one another’s eyes. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Justin focused his attention down at Connor’s panties, moving the quilt back a bit to fully expose the boy pressed against him. He tugged the band of the boy’s panties forward to peer inside. Connor held his breath. Would he get into trouble for having an erection? 

“It’s larger,” Justin said, running the tip of his finger against Connor’s tiny shaft. Connor gasped below his breath. 

“I don’t notice a difference,” Connor pouted. 

“Oh, but I do,” Justin cooed, looking up and smiling. “It’s working. Aren’t you happy?” 

Conner nodded, his cheeks blushing as Justin fingers moved to tickle against the base of his penis. 

“Why don’t you touch it,” Justin said. “I want to see how you sin when you’re alone. I need to observe it. Lay back.” 

Connor laid flush against the mattress and looked up at the man, his hands both over his own hairless stomach, flexing and relaxing. 

“Touch yourself,” Justin removed his hand and sat up on his side to observe the boy. “Go ahead. Show me what you do when you’re alone.” 

Connor closed his eyes and Justin allowed him at first, just as he was getting started. His hand slipped beneath his panties and he found himself lost in a fantasy. Typically Connor imagined one of the handsome married men in town, sometimes imaginary men he didn’t know, but since the moment he closed his eyes all he saw was Justin. 

With his thumb and forefinger he began tugging at his small cock and whining his pleasure. Forgetting for a moment that he had an audience of one. Justin’s hand resting on Connor’s thigh jolted him back to reality. 

Justin’s hand moved up to tug the red panties down so he could see exactly what was happening, Connor lifted his hips and allowed it, making it easier, continuing to touch himself.

“Aw, look how small,” Justin cooed, watching Connor’s fingers stroke himself off. “Can’t even use your whole hand. That’s precious.” 

Connor’s cheeks blushed from the humiliation. 

“Open your eyes,” Justin commanded. 

Connor did, but the feeling of being watched was too much. He quickly turned his head and hid his face in his pillow from the side. 

Justin grabbed the pillow and tossed it off the bed. “Don’t hide your face, let God see your sin. You’re thinking of men, aren’t you? Aren’t you?” he pressed. 

Connor nodded, a whine coming out from his plump trembling lips. His cocklet was leaking pre-come. Justin’s voice seeping with power and commanding attention wasn’t helping, causing him to leak more. 

“Look into my eyes,” Justin said, watching Connor’s eyes for dilation, so he would know when to step in. 

Connor continued stroking himself with his thumb and forefinger, getting lost in Justin’s beautiful ice-blue eyes. Connor whimpered and his breath hitched. 

Justin immediately snapped into action pulling Connor’s hand off of himself and holding both of Connor's hands in his, lacing their fingers together and pinning the boy to the bed, their hands held against the mattress on either side of the boy’s head, not allowing him to finish. 

Connor whined and his hips bucked up, his thighs still tightly held together from the lowered panties. His eyes closed and he began to cry, wanting his release so badly. He clung to Justin’s hands laced in his and thrust his hips up into the cold air again, coming completely untouched. 

He whined and whimpered, suddenly sobbing as his cocklet spilled against his stomach. “I’m sorry,” he cried. “I’m so sorry.” 

Justin looked down at Connor’s penis and back at his face coated in tears. “Forgive me. Please. I’m sorry.” He sobbed around his words. “I didn’t mean to. I couldn’t help it. It was all...so much…” 

Justin moved the hair back from Connor’s forehead, shushing him softly. “You’re forgiven.” 

Connor’s lip quivered. What had he done to deserve Justin and his patience and compassion? 

“It is worse than I thought it was,” Justin said, once Connor’s cries began to die out into frustrated little whines instead. “It’s stubborn.” 

“Can I still be cured?” Connor said through his tear coated eyes. He prayed Justin didn’t think he was a lost cause. He would work so hard, he would do anything, all he needed was a chance. 

“Hush now, child.” He caressed the boy’s cheek with the back of his knuckles. “It’s not a question of if you can be. You will be.” Justin gathered Connor’s come from his tummy and some that had spurted all the way up onto his chest in his hand. 

Connor opened his mouth, without being asked. Justin chuckled. “See? You’re learning.” He fed Connor’s come to him, holding his hand cupped to the side of the boy’s head. Connor lapped at his own release from the man’s hand like a little trough for him to feed from. Connor licked and sucked until Justin’s hand was clean while Justin blowed gently on Connor’s deflating penis causing the boy to twitch. 

“Come now, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

* * *

Connor had never been in a home with indoor plumbing or an attached restroom before. They weren’t completely unheard of, but Connor had grown up poor and without many friends, with little need to venture out or visit people’s homes. 

It was insane to him, to see a bathtub, toilet and sink in one room attached to a home. He was used to bathing in his backyard with a shower spigot attached to the house to bathe in cold water, using an outhouse or chamberpot for other needs. He assumed the rest of the small town was the exact same way. He’d never considered he was any different from the townsfolk until that moment. 

Justin and his sister Iris were the royalty in the center of town, no wonder they were blessed with such rich amenities. 

As soon as they entered the restroom, Justin crossed the room to start the water, and the bathtub to begin filling up. 

Connor had never sat in a bathtub before, in fact he had never taken anything other than a shower in his life. “Won’t that be cold?” He asked, standing in just his panties in the corner of the room. 

Justin chuckled. “No, Darling. It’s heated.” 

_Hot water indoors? Without it being boiled?_ Connor felt like he had stepped into another world. Or perhaps his level of poverty was beyond what he had even imagined. 

The tub filled up quickly, Justin continued to check the temperature of the water with his hand until he deemed it perfect. “Come,” he beckoned the boy. “Remove those.” 

Connor stepped out of his panties and got into the tub before sinking down into the warm water. It was a feeling unlike anything he had ever felt, the warmth enveloping him, Justin looking down at him, was he going to bathe him? 

Justin turned and walked toward the sink, leaving him alone. “Go ahead and wash yourself clean. I have much to plan out today, and I need your assistance.” He began setting up his straight razor and cream to shave with. 

“What assistance?” Connor squeaked as he reached for the bar of soap on the corner of the tub and began lathering himself and his stomach of sticky left-over release. 

“Inspiration,” he said, ending that conversation. He lathered his face in cream before beginning to shave, leaving the boy to clean himself. 

Connor saw, with Justin’s back facing him, completely nude, that his tattoo continued there, taking up nearly his entire back as well. 

“Did that hurt?” Connor said. 

“What?” Justin ran the razor against his cheek. 

“The tattoo. I’ve heard...that they’re painful.” He had read it in a book once, having never met anyone with a tattoo in real life until Justin. He enjoyed momentarily feeling well-traveled. 

“It was time consuming. Not particularly painful. A man of God feels less pain than the common sinner.”

Connor nodded in understanding, continuing to wash himself in silence with the soap. He wondered what tattoo he would get if he ever were to have the guts. A dove? A flower? 

When Justin was finished shaving, he wiped his face with a warm wet towel and turned to Connor, coming up to the tub and kneeling next to it, his straight razor closed, but glistening in his hand. 

Connor’s brow furrowed at the object, he was opening his mouth to question it when Justin was speaking again. 

“Connor, I want you to get on your knees and bend over, hold the tub with your hands.” 

He hesitated and didn’t move for a moment, but quickly obeyed when he saw Justin’s raised eyebrow. He didn’t want to test him or seem ungrateful for his lessons. 

The water sloshed around him as he turned around and bent over, clutching his hands against the white porcelain. 

“Like this?” He asked, meekly. 

Justin smirked. “Just so.” 

He kept the straight razor in his hand as he reached to spread Connor’s cheeks open. Connor gasped as Justin opened him up to the cold air of the room. Justin’s finger caressed down Connor’s crack until he was tapping gently on the boy’s pink hole. 

Connor whined, pressing back against it. 

“Have you ever touched here before?” Justin said. “On your own?” 

Connor shook his head. He had fantasized about it, thought endlessly about being spread open and being stretched by the men in town’s cocks, but had never acted on putting anything inside of himself, or even teasing the area. Never touching, unless he was cleaning himself. 

“No, Sir.” 

“We will need to access and exercise this area in order to give the demon what it truly wants. The sin of sodom is your most common fantasy, is it not?”

Connor nodded. 

“And we will need to keep it nice and presentable,” Justin said, unfolding the straight razor. Connor didn’t have much hair on his ass or around his hole but it was peppered lightly. “I’ll be shaving you every other day, just like this.” 

“Why?” Connor said. 

“I won’t be embarrassed when we have company over.” 

Connor’s eyes opened wide. “Company?” 

“Indeed,” Justin said with a disappointed sigh, taking the fallen bar of soap and beginning to lather Connor’s cheeks and hole with it. He dragged his straight razor sideways, starting from directly near Connor’s hole and out toward the edges, taking the small amount of fur with it.

“Sweetheart, as much as I wish I were enough, this demon seems stubborn and difficulty sated. It will need many applications, a lot of seed. I can’t provide it all.” He ran the straight razor again on the other side of Connor’s twitchy hole. Connor gripped the tub tightly, knowing not to move. “But worry not, I will never leave your side. And nobody will be touching you until I do and until I feel your body is ready for that. But many different men who praise the Lord, many holy injections to quench what’s holding onto you…it’s the quickest way to turn you from depravity to righteousness.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Connor said. He would do whatever Justin thought was right, no matter how terrifying the idea sounded. As long as Justin was right there with him. 

When Connor was hairless, Justin washed the area again with the soap, his fingers purposely running along his hole, causing the boy to twitch again. 

Justin smirked, stepping back and standing. “I’ll meet you at the breakfast table. When you’re finished bathing please put on your white lace panties and nothing else.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin decided it’s time to take he and Connor’s physical healing to the next tier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a short bit about Connor’s gender dysphoria. I do want to confirm that Connor in this story is genderfluid and when he feels “like a woman” it’s not about his homosexuality, but about gender dysphoria. I didn’t want anyone thinking I was writing anything homophobic there.

Once finished with his warm bath, Connor dried himself off with the fluffy baby-blue towel Justin had left him folded up on the tan-wicker hamper. He ran the soft material over his damp legs and torso, taking notice of just how naturally hairless he was. 

_Lack of a lot of testosterone_ , Connor reminded himself, affirming the statement glancing at his small penis. With Justin’s help he will develop hair on his chest and legs, his penis will grow, and he will be able to find a beautiful wife to settle down with. He simply needed to trust the process. No matter how terrifying it was to purposely lack morality and surrender to sin.

_Everything will be okay._

It had been an odd feeling, being shaved, but an even odder feeling being told that Justin wouldn’t be the only man to feed him his holy seed. That thought petrified Connor, the image of him being filled at both ends by strange men, being made to please them to satiate his demon. 

Connor winced when his penis twitched at the prospect. Oh yes, his demon had enjoyed that mental image. He would have to get through it at some point, wouldn’t he? It was scary, but if Justin was with him the entire time he would feel safe. 

He wondered if Justin would hold his hand. 

Connor got out of the tub and made his way into he and Justin’s bedroom... _no...only Justin’s bedroom, I’m merely a guest._

He rifled through his potato sack on the floor until he found the white pair of panties he had sewn himself, the one with the cheap lace band. The very same that Justin had instructed him to put on before he met him at the breakfast table. 

Were articles like this his only wardrobe now? Connor didn’t question it too much, getting better at surrendering to the process every minute, as he slid the panties up his slightly damp thighs to cover himself. 

The panties were small, definitely his skimpiest pair. It could’ve used an inch of fabric room added, but he had run out of material when sewing them months ago. The material was thin silk and almost sheer from how much they were stretched. His penis was partially visible beneath it, pressed against the small front panel. 

He didn’t want to leave the room wearing them. 

Was this a test? He needed to put his trust in Justin and obey. He gathered his courage with a deep breath and opened the bedroom door to venture out.

The moment Connor opened the door he was met with the exquisite scent of breakfast being prepared. Bacon, eggs, toast, coffee. He slowly began padding on bare feet down the hallway toward the kitchen but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard another voice in the kitchen. Justin wasn’t alone. 

“How many pieces of bacon would you like, dear?” 

“Six or seven, please.” Justin replied, sounding distracted. 

Connor heard the ruffling of the morning’s newspaper. 

Justin’s sister was in the kitchen with him. How was he supposed to wander in there in front of the lovely woman wearing such a thing. He had assumed he and Justin would be alone. 

He stood in the hallway, his heart pounding in his chest. Should he go back into the bedroom and put on something decent? Should he obey Justin and join him in the kitchen in just the pantie? He didn’t know what to do. He crossed his arms over his chest and tears began to well in his eyes. He couldn’t let anyone see him like this, besides Justin. Especially not someone as kind and Godly as Iris. She was a kind God-fearing woman. What would she think of his depravity? 

Connor took a small step back and winced when the floor creaked beneath his foot. 

The conversation in the kitchen died immediately. 

“Connor, I know you’ve been standing in that hallway for a full minute and a half.” Justin’s voice remained soft but still boomed out with his captivating presence. “Come, join us for breakfast.” 

Connor heard the sound of a pan scraping around, Iris must’ve been stirring the eggs on the stove. 

The silence dragged on for a moment and Connor didn’t move an inch. Had he forgotten what he had instructed him to wear? Should he remind him? Or should he just walk into the kitchen unashamed in his tiny panties where his penis was almost completely visible? Such would be a sin, correct? Exposing a woman of God to a very ungodly sight? 

“Connor, I’m not going to ask again. Come here. Now.” 

Iris spoke up. 

“Justin, please...he’s frightened, have compassion. Connor, sweet dear, please join us.” 

“I’m…” Connor’s soft voice squeaked out. “I’m wearing what you told me to. Is that okay?” 

Justin chuckled around his black coffee. “More than okay. Please, join us.” 

Connor took a deep breath and exhaled as he walked the rest of the way down the hallway and into the kitchen, covering his tiny bulge with his hands. Iris’ back was turned toward the stove cooking, not paying much attention. 

“Drop your hands,” Justin cooed. 

Connor obeyed, standing with his hands at his sides as Justin drank his body in. He stared at him and his timid body and pressing bulge for a good five seconds before speaking up. 

“You look like a bride,” Justin chuckled, taking to cutting his toast. “Doesn’t he, Iris?”

Iris turned from her pan and looked Connor’s body up and down quickly, not in any kind of suggestive way, just a passive glance. “He does. Very beautiful. As a matter of fact, I have a set of pearls and cuffs he can borrow to match that outfit, I’ll fetch them after breakfast.” She smiled politely. Connor exhaled. She was not judging him. He didn’t feel dammed. 

“Come,” Justin said, moving his chair back and patting his thick slack-clad thigh. “Sit on my lap.” 

“Here?” Connor breathed the word rather than spoke it. 

Justin cocked his head. Was Connor disobeying? 

“Dear,” Iris said, after she took the pan off the heat in front of her and began to place the pieces of bacon over paper towel to soaked out all the grease. She turned to address Connor, walking close until she was putting her hands on Connor's youthful face

“My brother has told me everything now. I’m not here to judge you,” she smiled kindly, rubbing her thumbs along Connor’s cheeks. “That’s not my place. It’s my place to support my brother in whatever he has planned for your healing. He knows what’s right. I’ve trusted him our entire lives. It’s your turn to trust him now. Your trust is not misplaced, I promise you. Okay?” 

Connor nodded, his lip twitching in a smile. 

“I’ve seen it all. I’m well-read and I know the ways of sin. I’m not bothered. Please don’t worry about upsetting me with any ungodly sight. I know it’s the right thing to do, and I’ll support my brother, and you throughout your healing. Okay?” 

_Had Justin done this before with another young man like himself? Has Iris seen this before, specifically?_

His heart sank at that and his gaze dropped. He had assumed it was and had only been him. 

Iris spoke again, as if answering his unspoken upset. 

“This is my brother’s first time undertaking such a dire circumstance. Don’t fight it. He needs your help just as much as God’s, to help you.” 

Connor’s heart bloomed. He _was_ the only one. 

He nodded. “Yes, Ma’am.” 

“Good boy,” she pat his cheek with a kind smile. She turned to Justin. “I’ll measure him after breakfast. I have some beautiful material you will look divine in.” 

She headed back to the stove where she began to build the rest of Justin’s plate as well as his own. 

Justin pat his own thigh again, reminding Connor where he wanted him. 

Connor moved to the large man and sat down on his thigh, inches from his slight bulge. Justin wrapped a big hand around Connor’s bare stomach to support him, his nails tickling the soft skin there in little skating movements. Connor twitched in his hold, looking back at and wanting to nuzzle him, but knowing better. 

“Iris is going to sew you outfits you’ll wear for the duration of your stay,” he said, taking a swig of coffee. “Pretty, feminine little things the demon will love. Isn’t that right, Iris?”

 _So he_ has _told her my entire story._

Part of Connor felt embarrassment, while the other side felt relief. At least he wasn’t hiding it from someone in the home he was sharing for the indefinite amount of time he would be there. 

“That’s right,” Iris said, turning with he and Justin’s full plates in her hands and setting them down on the small dining table within Justin’s reach. “It seems as if God is calling you to save the boy while he’s calling me to improve my sewing skills,” her laugh came out like music. Connor smiled. He liked Iris a lot. 

Iris turned on her heel and left and Justin didn’t question it, taking to cutting both he and Connor’s bacon. 

“Where’s she off to?” Connor asked. 

“Iris eats before the sun rises, she’s probably heading to water the garden. Idle hands, you see. After you’re finished here she will measure you to begin work on your outfits.” 

Connor nodded. He wished she would join them for breakfast. He missed her kind smile. 

Connor shifted, getting up from Justin’s lap to occupy the empty seat when Justin’s hand wrapped around his waist again quickly, yanking him back down against his lap. 

“You’re to sit on my lap during all meals from now on.” 

Connor looked confused but nodded. What an odd rule. Though he couldn’t complain at their proximity or the feeling of the man’s growing cock beneath his slacks pressing near him. 

“Here,” Justin spooned up a fork full of scrambled egg and cut bacon and raised it to Connor’s lips. “You must stay sufficiently nourished. You must be strong to fight sin.” 

Connor moved to hold the fork himself and Justin moved it back. “Allow me.” 

Connor dropped his hand and allowed Justin to feed him. Justin caressed Connor’s soft bare stomach with his large calloused palm, patting there gently as Connor chewed and swallowed. “Good boy. I don’t want you to have to worry about anything but your healing.” Connor melted into Justin’s touch and allowed the man to feed him his breakfast, alternating between taking bites himself and feeding him. 

Connor knew it wasn’t anything to bloom about, but the intimacy he felt from it was making him guilty with desire. He turned to watch Justin taking his last bite, wondering if he would have the courage to ask for a kiss later that day. 

* * *

“Oh hello, sweetheart,” Iris said, as she walked out from her own personal restroom and into her bedroom where Connor was told to wait for her, so his measurements could be taken. She was drying her freshly washed hands. 

“I just planted some fresh white roses, we should see them bloom come August.” 

Connor smiled meekly, not sure what to say. He always found roses to be a flower meant for royalty. They were undeniably expensive. One pristine rose cost most than a week of groceries for him back home, just a few miles down the road. Justin and Iris’ privilege was undeniable yet again. 

“Oh, you shy little thing,” she said, walking to Connor to place her cold wet freshly-washed hands on his cheeks again. “We’re going to work together to get you looking even more beautiful, okay? Don’t be frightened.” 

Connor nodded. “I’m not frightened.” He muttered. 

“Oh? Then what is it, Dear?” 

Connor didn’t want to tell Justin’s own sister how he yearned for him, how he secretly wished he would never heal so he could stay in Justin’s presence and in his bed forever. How he dreamed of kissing Justin’s lips every time he saw him. How he would do anything to appease the man and obey him. How he wished being gay was not a sin so he could be happy and in love with Justin guilt-free.

In another dimension. 

Another life. 

“Nothing,” Connor shook his head. He forced a lift of his corner lip to smile meekly again. 

“No? Okay,” she smiled again, petting Connor’s cheek. “I’m sure you’re familiar with the process, being a tailor’s assistant and all.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” 

“Stand right there,” she pointed at the rug in the corner next to a large standing mirror. “Feet shoulder-width apart, for me please.” 

Connor walked toward the mirror with his head down, ashamed by his reflection. He had never looked at himself in feminine garments, terrified he would enjoy the sight or completely detest it. He was filled with enough shame, why purposely put himself through more of it? 

But when he reached the mirror, and his eyes flickered up to his reflection, out of mere curiosity, he let out a tiny exhaled gasp. 

He was beautiful. 

His body was lean, having been fending for himself over the past few years, and his skin was pale, having not ventured out too often from lack of social needs and being blessed to have a job working indoors. Those things he had known previously, but it was rare that he looked at his own face. 

He looked at his reflection, as if it were another person, into his own deep-brown eyes. He studied his own high cheekbones, with a tilt of his neck, and his plump lips. His strong, yet feminine looking, jaw with the little dimple there. His lip tugged at the sight. 

If Connor saw this boy in front of him walking down the street he would find him gorgeous and his demon would want to bed him. Perhaps Justin hadn’t simply been placating him when he had called him beautiful the evening before. 

Maybe he had really meant it? 

Connor looked at his body in the white panties, throbbing gently at the sight of himself in them. He ran the tips of his own fingers over his soft stomach, toying with the cheap lace band. He loved what he saw. 

He didn’t want to change. 

He stared up at the ceiling for a moment, silently asking God for a sign. Would he been dammed, stricken down, if he decided to latch to his sin? 

Connor was a nobody growing up, and nobody still. He only felt like a valued part of society this way. 

Being beautiful. 

_No. Handsome. I’m supposed to be handsome and love a woman. Not be one._

But why? Why couldn’t he be a woman? Why, if his drive was so strong, how could it possibly be a damming sin? Surely, God was telling him to be this way, his euphoria could only be created by someone higher than himself. 

“Hold your arms out,” Connor heard Iris’ voice interrupt his dangerous thoughts and obeyed, holding his arms out as Iris began measuring with her numbered tape, writing her findings onto a little notepad. She wrapped her tape around Connor’s bicep and measured the length of his arms before moving to his legs and measuring his height, his thighs, and his waste. 

The whole time Connor stared at his own reflection. 

“You made these yourself,” Iris asked politely, referring to the cheap silk panties. 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“You did a great job. They fit you very well, though they’re a bit on the smaller side.” 

Connor smiled. “Thank you. I ran out of silk, so I made do with what I had.” 

“What are the measurements for them supposed to be?” 

Connor appreciated not having to be measured too closely to that area. Connor told her his undergarment measurement and she jotted it down, adding a note about adding a bit of room for growth. 

“Very good,” she smiled kindly. “I’ll start work on your outfits immediately. But first,” she turned to her jewelry box on the dresser and produced a few small items before making her way back over to Connor. 

“Here, I would like you to borrow these. They will look incredible on you, paired with that pantie.” She tapped Connor’s wrists and he held them up for her so she could clasp the thick white-lace wrist cuffs onto them and walked behind him to drape the lace pearl necklace, that was almost a choker but not quite, around Connor’s pale neck. 

“Look at you,” he smiled, holding his shoulders gently as their eyes made contact in the mirror in front of them. “Justin will love it.” 

“Will he?” Connor squeaked. 

“Oh, Dear,” she exhaled, looking at Connor’s suddenly sullen face. “I see that look in your eyes. Don’t allow it. He’s here to help you. You’ll only end up with a broken heart.” 

Connor nodded. He knew. 

“Come,” she broke the silence. “Come pick out your favorite fabrics and I’ll work on those first.” She brought Connor over to her large basket of rolled linens. 

Connor picked out four linens he liked the most, that the demon was drawn to above the others. 

“Very good,” Iris said, placing the linens onto the bed to keep them seperate for her work. “I do believe Justin is waiting for you in his study. I’ll take care of these here, I should have the first outfit finished by tomorrow morning.” 

  
  


* * *

Connor wasn’t sure which room served as Justin’s study, but as he walked throughout the quaint little home and used the process of elimination he figured it out rather quickly. 

He was keen to get back to him. 

The door was closed and Connor knocked his knuckles against the wood gently before he heard Justin’s distracted voice inviting him inside. 

Connor opened the door and closed it behind him, making sure to hold the knob and close it as delicately as possible, not wanting to slam it. Slamming doors was the rudest thing you could ever do, his mother had taught him once. Especially in someone else’s home. And Connor wanted to portray the utmost manners to Justin and Iris. They were doing him such an unnecessary kindness by letting him stay with them, by taking the time and energy to help cure and create things for him. The least he could do was not slam their doors. 

Justin was sat at his large wooden desk facing the door, not bothering to look up. His thin wire-framed glasses were perched near the tip of his nose as he stared down at the sermon he was preparing for the following Sunday, writing in the margins and scribbling out other unnecessary things. He was deep in concentration, not bothering to so much as look up. 

Connor stood patiently, wondering if Justin was so distracted he had forgotten about inviting him into the room when Justin was laying down his pen and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose to finally look at Connor. 

His eyes scanned Connor’s body, slowly, taking in every detail of the boy’s outfit. If you could call it that. The pearls around the boy’s neck and the new cuffs to match the lace band of his panties made the boy look even more virginal and precious. Justin suppressed a groan, not wanting to sound too eager. He needed to regain his composure of not seeming interested and only doing it all to save a soul. 

“You really do look like a bride,” he said, reiterating what he had said to Connor from the breakfast table earlier that day. 

Connor blushed, breaking eye contact to stare down at his own bare feet. 

“I imagine you enjoy that?” Justin said with a smirk, picking his pen up again to jot something Connor couldn’t see onto the paper in front of him. 

Connor nodded. 

“Come,” Justin cooed, arching his fingers toward himself, beckoning the boy close. 

Connor moved to walk around the table, assuming Justin wanted him in his lap again, just as he had during breakfast, but as he got closer to the side of the desk Justin raised his hand facing his palm forward. “No, sweetheart. Under the desk.” 

Connor’s brow furrowed, confused, but he obeyed, dropping to his knees and crawling under the desk, curling his body and kneeling at Justin’s booted feet and slacks. Justin’s fingers arched again, beckoning the boy closer still. 

“Place your cheek right here,” he cooed, patting the top of his own thick thigh. 

Connor adjusted his body to the other side and placed his cheek against Justin’s slack-clad thigh, waiting for his next instruction. Would Justin have him nurse from his cock again, just as he had the evening prior? Justin had already reached climax less than an hour ago that morning. Was he wanting him to take him into his mouth again. Already? 

Not that Connor was complaining. 

Justin continued writing on the notepad in front of him again for a full minute, jotting down notes before they left his fleeting mind, before getting back to Connor. With one hand, Connor watched as Justin unzipped his own trousers and fished his mostly-flaccid cock out. Even unaroused, Justin’s cock was three times his own penis’ size. 

“I want you to hold it in your mouth, but don’t suck. Do you understand?” Justin’s voice was soft and airy, like he was distracted by what he was reading in front of him, treating Connor, invisible from his line of sight under the mahogany desk like an afterthought. 

“Don’t suck?” 

“No,” he reached blindly to pet at Connor’s hair, still slightly damp from his shower and curling in the front. He ran his knuckles across Connor’s smooth face. “Open your mouth, keep your cheek against my leg, don’t move it.” 

Justin fed his flaccid cock to Connor, placing it slightly against the boy’s tongue held sideways. 

“Just keep me warm while I finish this sermon. I’ll play with you afterward.”

Connor nodded minutely, mouth open obediently around Justin’s cock. 

“Good boy.”

Justin pet Connor’s hair the entire time, toying with the boy’s damp curls with his non-dominant hand while he wrote and studied with the other. 

Connor stayed perfectly still, despite the ache in his jaw that had come quickly after the first minute of holding the position. He winced at the feeling of his drool seeping into Justin’s slacks. He hoped he wouldn’t be angry with him for it. But Justin didn’t make a move to stop him or clean his own pants up, which made Connor relax a bit. Justin was either so distracted or simply didn’t care. 

After five straight minutes of warming, Justin instructed Connor to take a break. 

“Rest your jaw,” he cooed. 

Connor didn’t want to let Justin’s cock out of his mouth but obeyed, allowing the slightly fattening cock to fall from his open mouth. He closed his jaw and stretched it to the side and back, taking the opportunity to nuzzle his cheek gently against Justin’s thigh. A silent and subconscious attempt at graciousness that he was allowed to rest. 

After a couple minutes of well-deserved rest, Justin was tapping Connor’s closed lips with his cock again. Without any verbal instruction, Connor opened his mouth again, allowing it to be pressed against his wet open mouth and tongue again. 

They remained that way all afternoon. Not a word spoken between them. Connor fell into the hang of things quickly, taking physical cues to do what needed to be done, lulling into the feeling of being used only for his warm mouth. Every few minutes Justin wordlessly retreated his cock, he managed to keep mostly flaccid, from Connor’s mouth giving him time to adjust and rest before feeding it back to him, over again for nearly three hours until the sound of Justin gathering his papers for his sermon together jolted Connor from his completely relaxed trance. 

Justin retreated himself and tucked it away. Connor found himself pouting at that, nuzzling Justin’s thigh again. 

Justin moved back in his chair, giving Connor room to crawl up. 

“Come here,” he cooed. 

Connor wasted no time in moving from the carpet rug beneath the desk and onto the man’s lap, wincing at the cramping of his legs from being in such a small space for so long. He sat on Justin’s leg and stared down at his own lap, hyper-focused on the feeling of the man’s large hand against the small of his back. 

“Oh, you poor thing,” Justin sighed, tracing the blushed slightly raised rashes on Connor’s knees and sensitive area just below. “I apologize for neglecting not giving you something soft to kneel on. It was not meant to be a punishment.” 

“I didn’t assume it was,” Connor said, looking up to look into Justin’s bright blue eyes. He seemed genuinely sorry for forgetting. “You were busy, it’s okay.” 

“I love how agreeable you are, sweet Connor. I do. However, you must not excuse people’s lack of care for you. You may be a sinner, but you deserve respect. Don’t forget that. Alright?” 

Connor felt as if he were attending one of Justin’s famous church sermons. He always left on Sundays feeling more confident and self-loving than the week before. Connor was quickly reminded of why he adored the man so much, and had for years. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Good,” he exhaled, clutching at the boy’s naked back with his palm, his eyes grazing over Connor’s body again. “God is speaking to me.” 

“What’s he saying?” Connor asked, his voice squeaking out, genuinely curious. 

Justin paused, focusing on the area between Connor’s pecks, as if he were listening to a message from God before looking up into Connor’s eye. 

“He’s told me that we’re going too slowly in this process, and if your soul stands any chance of saving, we must take the physical nature of your salvation to the next tier.” 

“What’s that?” 

“I do believe…” Justin said as he hand traveled down Connor’s nude back until his hand was slipping into the back of Connor’s panties. “We’ve neglected this part of your body. Hm?” 

Connor gasped feeling the pad of the man’s index finger barely ghost against his hole like it had that morning in the shower. He nodded. “You did say, the act of sodom was your most guilty fantasy. isn’t that right?” 

He nodded again, looking down, ashamed, as he always felt frequently under Justin’s calculating stare.

Connor wasn’t stupid, he knew that eventually his body would be used in such a way during the process, even used by multiple holy men eventually, as per Justin’s previous forewarning, but he hadn’t expected it to happen so quickly. He hadn’t even been staying at Justin’s for an entire twenty-four hours yet. Was he ready for such a feat?

Justin’s finger stayed toying with the outside of Connor’s hole, leaving gentle dry pets against the muscle. Connor’s hips squirmed on their own, enjoying the sensation. 

“You like that? Don’t you?” Justin chuckled. 

“The demon likes it. Not me,” Connor replied. 

“That’s right. Good,” he cooed. “You’re learning to differentiate the two. 

Connor thought about Justin’s cock and how big it was when erect.

“Will it fit?” 

Justin chuckled again, his voice deep and warm. “I don’t know. We’ll have to see, won’t we?” 

Connor was taught the evilness of adultery from a young age. He also knew above all else, preachers and men who served as the right hand men of God rarely broke that specific carnal sin. His curiosity was piqued. Justin seemed to know so much about sex. 

“Are you...a virgin? Like me? You’ve never been married, have you?” 

“No, I have never been wed,” Justin answered honestly. “But also no, I am not completely pure in the carnal sense.” 

“Really?” 

Justin continued. 

“Before I was a man of God, I was, in fact, a man of depravity. Just like you.” He tapped Connor on the top of the nose. “Not of...homosexuality, but I got around with girls my age. When I became what I am today, I took a lasting vow of celibacy, until marriage. But years later, I was sent you, and was given my plan and my purpose to carry out, to save a soul from damnation. The most prestigious assignment. I’m God’s chosen vessel to carry out his healing. I can’t turn that down. It’s not compared to my vow. I’m needed by him, and by you.” 

“So you’ve never been with...another man before?” 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Will it hurt?” 

“The healing?” 

Connor shook his head. 

“Ah,” Justin said with a chuckle, picking up on what Connor was asking. “Well we need to do everything we can to appease your specific demonic fantasy, so depending on what that fantasy is, will determine whether it hurts or not. Do you want it to hurt, Connor?” 

Connor shook his head. 

Justin’s large palm ran along Connor’s nude side. “Ah. That’s right. You want to be made love to. Don’t you?” 

Connor nodded, his cheeks blushing. 

“Yes sir,” he exhaled at the man’s gentle words. 

“I’ll go nice and slow then,” Justin cooed, rubbing his other palm along the top of Connor’s bare thigh. 

“Please,” Connor said, tears beginning to form in his eyes. 

* * *

Justin took Connor by the hand and walked them to their bedroom. It was early-afternoon and the sun was still high and streaming through the windows of the spacious room. 

“Should we wait for evening?” Connor asked, wanting to embrace the comfort the night and darkness provided to him. 

He could hide his face and body parts much better in the shadows of the room, he could get away with much more, he had discovered, not to mention his confidence came out more prominently when the sun was fallen. “Isn’t Iris still awake?” Connor didn’t want her to hear them. 

His excuses would surely have continued had Justin not interrupted him. 

“Iris is at the market. She left hours ago.” Justin explained, turning to a suddenly trembling Connor. 

Justin enveloped Connor, holding him tightly against his body with his large muscular arms. Connor melted into him.

“What are you afraid of? That I won’t be gentle with you?” 

Connor shook his head.

“Then what for?” Justin held the back of Connor’s head, petting his hair with his thumb. His cheek against the boy’s forehead.

“I’m afraid that I’ll like it.” Connor buried his face into Justin’s neck, clutching at the man’s clothed back with his fingers. 

“You will,” Justin said, rubbing the boy’s shaky back. “ _It_ will. Embrace it. Enjoy it. Allow yourself to experience it. Only when it’s thoroughly quenched can you go on with your life, unbothered. Don’t feel shame. Just give in. Can you do that?” 

“I think so.”

“I’m going to treat you just like a woman. That’s what you want. Right?” Justin ran his nails up and down Connor’s bare spine slowly, relaxing the boy. 

“Yeah.” 

Justin moved back from holding the boy and guided him to the bed. “Lay down against the pillow,” he directed as he began undressing himself. 

Connor laid against the made bed in his white panties, pearls and cuffs, one of his legs slightly bent as he watched Justin undress at the side of the bed. He studied Justin’s tall muscular but stocky body as it became more and more visible to him, his hand flexing against his own stomach and biting his own bottom lip when the tattoo on the man’s torso became visible once more. 

Justin’s cock was almost fully hard and Connor licked his lips, salivating at the sight. He would do his best to unabashedly enjoy what Justin had planned for his body. It had been his fantasy every night for years, to be taken to bed by a man who knew what to do already. He trusted Justin. He adored Justin. If his first time was going to be with anyone, Connor was glad it was going to be him. 

“We’re not to speak of the sin during the act,” Justin said once he was fully undressed. He began stroking his cock slowly from his standing position.

Connor nodded in understanding. Justin crawled onto the bed to join him, moving the boys legs so they were open on either side of his body as he kneeled between them. He pet at Connor’s knee, still red from its rash.

“You will be instantly forgiven. Just relax and allow it to feel as real as possible.” He ran his nails up Connor’s inner thigh. “Can you do that?” 

Connor nodded, wordlessly. Justin’s soft voice was lulling him into his spell. 

“Good girl,” Justin exhaled, smirking at Connor’s soft gaspy reaction at the term. “Yeah? You want to be my good girl, don’t you?” 

“Yes, Sir.”

Connor’s hair was fully dry by then, curls hanging partially in his face, his lip quivering as he awaited Justin’s touch. 

Justin gathered up Connor’s legs and pressed back so the boy’s knees were on either side of his chest, opening his body up for him. “Remember this position,” Justin instructed. “Hold the back of your knees,” he cooed. Connor obeyed, holding himself open, his panties stretching obscenely at the movement. If he hadn’t been wearing them he would’ve been fully exposed and spread.

“Every night you’re to get into this position and wait for me to touch you. If I leave you alone in a room and come back, you must offer yourself to me in one way or another. If I decline you or otherwise, the offer must be there.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Justin’s corner lip raised in an approving smirk. “Now,” he cooed, reaching for the back of the lace band of Connor’s panties and tugging it up until the boy’s perfectly smooth hole was exposed to the air of the room. He tapped directly on the hole with the pad of his thumb causing the boy to twitch again. The panties still covered his penis, that would remain neglected. 

“I said I’d be gentle. Do you want me to kiss you here and work you open with my tongue? Like I would a woman.” 

Connor gasped, was that such a thing? He had never known of such an act. His hole twitched against Justin’s thumb again at the prospect. 

“Ask nicely, with your body.” He tapped the hole again, rubbing gently. “Can you contract? Make your hole kiss my thumb.” 

Connor covered his face with his hands, his lace wrists covering him from the embarrassment of the situation. Justin gently moved them away. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Don’t hide.” 

Connor melted at his words, looking up into the man’s eyes focusing on his hole and having it pulse against Justin’s digit. Silently asking to be kissed. 

“That’s it,” he said, removing his thumb and scooting back on the bed just a bit, maneuvering the boy’s body up more so he wouldn’t have to bend so much to reach him. He drizzled a slow line of spit there, directly on the boy’s hole before following it up with his warm tongue laving at the sensitive muscle. 

Connor gasped, his voice bleeding with a whimper, watching the man slowly begin to eat him out. 

Justin left a pecking kiss there. 

“Do you feel beautiful?” He ran his palms along the boy’s legs before going back to teasing the tight muscle with the tip of his tongue, sliding half an inch in once the hole began to dilate a bit for him. 

Connor nodded, tears in his eyes as his hand and fingers contacted against the back of Justin’s silver hair. 

“You are beautiful,” Justin exhaled, drizzling more spit before rubbing his tongue in circles there, dipping his tongue in and back out, burying his face fully between the boy’s cheeks and beginning at the boy’s twitchy hole and soothe it with his tongue. 

Connor’s penis was leaking and throbbing hard against his panties, making a wet spot there. His voice continued to hitch and whimper as he felt Justin’s tongue slide in and out of his body. He could stay like that forever, if he could. 

Justin moved back and Connor watched as he drizzled a heavy amount of spit against his own fingers. Connor’s body was relaxed, he wasn’t scared. Justin moved to press one of his soaked fingers against Connor’s hole and he made a point to relax and allow the intrusion. He wanted to show Justin just how good he could be. 

“Good girl, Connor,” he cooed, watching as his finger sank in fully with ease. His other hand rest against Connor’s thigh as he began fingering the boy’s throbbing hole, twisting his finger on every dip in and retreat. Connor’s hand reached out and laced his fingers with Justin’s hand there, his other hand busy holding his knee back, gasping and whining at the feeling finally having something inside him. He had dreamt about it for so long. 

Justin drizzled more and added a second finger. Connor focused on relaxing again, getting used to the intrusion, taking it too with ease. Justin pressed both fingers in fully and twisted them half out and back in, curling in just a way that Connor was bucking his lips forward and letting out a gentle wail. 

His eyes beginning to water even more, seemingly frightened by how good that had felt. He winced feeling his penis leak even more beneath the silk. 

“You’re sure you’ve never played with your pussy before?” Justin cooed. 

“Never,” Connor whined, shaking his head. 

“You’re taking my fingers so easily,” Justin said, blinding adding a third finger and pressing in with shallow little movements. Connor bit his lip at the fullness he felt with that. 

“Deeper,” he sighed, clutching Justin’s other hand. “Please.” 

Justin’s cock was fully hard against his stomach, twitching in tandem with Connor’s muscles around his digits, he was keen to see just how much of him the boy could take. He wasn’t sure he would be able to last long. Every small whine the boy made went straight to his cock. 

“You want my cock, sweetheart? You think you’re ready?” 

Connor nodded enthusiastically. 

“Hold your legs back for me,” he maneuvered him just so, leaving him for just a moment to retrieve a small bottle of oil from his bedside table. 

“That’s it. Just so,” he smirked at Connor’s eagerness, his wettened panties stretched over his body, covering his penis, his youthful lithe body open to him. His pearls, his demure lace cuffs. He was an object, an epitome of sin. 

“Such a pretty little bride,” Justin cooed, slicking his thick cock with the oil and dabbing some against Connor’s tiny gapped hole, rubbing it in on the outside. “What is you want? Tell me. Confess your desire.” 

“I want you inside me,” Connor’s breath hitched. 

“What is it you want inside, sweet girl?” 

Connor’s heart fluttered. “Your...cock.” 

Justin suppressed a groan. “Our God must have been having a really good day when he made you, beautiful thing.” 

Connor bloomed at that, feeling praised, adored, loved. For the first time in his life.

“Please,” he whined, reaching to spread himself open even more, tears beginning to fall down the desperate boy’s cheeks. “Please.” 

Justin shushed him, gently while lining up. “I’m here,” he cooed. He rubbed the tip of his cock against the outside of Connor’s hole sopping with oil and spit. Connor’s hips moved in a circle, try to chase more friction. 

“Stay still,” Justin said, stilling the boy’s body. “Allow me.” 

He pressed in and Connor exhaled a shaky breath feeling the man’s cock stretching him open. Taking his virginity, as he had fantasized about for so long. The feeling was overwhelming. He closed his eyes to concentrate on relaxing his body. Distracting himself from the sob rising up within his body. 

“Look at me,” Justin said. 

Connor obeyed, his brown eyes swimming with tears. 

“You sweet thing,” he cooed. “Rub yourself through your panties.” He pressed in further causing the boy’s breath the hitch. He was half-way in. 

Connor reached down to begin gingerly circling his fingers against the wet spot. Whimpering from the feeling of being stuffed full. He didn’t feel like he needed to come, but he felt whole. It hurt, a dull sting, but it wasn’t unbearable. 

Justin retreated his hips until only the head remained inside and sank in again, his body shivering at the sensation of the boy’s tight hole pulsing around him. Connor squeezed and relaxed his muscles, silently teasing the man. 

“Deeper?” Connor whined. 

“You think you can handle that?” Justin cooed, moving some of Connor’s curls covering his face off to the side while he continued slowly fucking into him 

Connor nodded. “I wanna try to take it all.”

“You’re sure?” 

Connor nodded again, rubbing deeper into the wet spot in the silk. 

Justin maneuvered their bodies so he was holding down on the boy’s legs and pressed them back even further. He sank in again, just to half way before pushing forward. 

Connor gasped scrambling for one of the goose down pillows to hold against his chest longways and cling to, his face contorting in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he stretched open on Justin’s thick cock. He whined loudly, his first break from his meek demeanor in the situation. 

Justin shushed him, softly. “Relax.” He stroked Connor’s leg, in an attempt to calm him. He groaned under his breath marveling down at the sight of his entire cock inside of the boy. 

His hips retreated half way and he pressed back in. Connor clung to his pillow with white knuckles, nuzzling against it and looking up into Justin’s eyes periodically when he wasn't wincing. 

“You’re beautiful,” Justin told him again, their own personal mantra. He widened his kneeling stance in order to get closer to the boy and caress his face while he slowly drove into him again and again. 

Connor took a break from squeezing his pillow to allow one of his open palms to trace Justin’s tattoo over his chest as he sank in and out, feeling the man’s muscles tense under his hand, fucking whines from between his lips. 

He reached up to caress Justin’s handsome face. The same he had looked at every Sunday morning for three years. The man who hadn’t judged him and had invited him into his home to help him when he needed his light the most. The man whose very presence had Connor shivering with adoration and lust. 

“Kiss me?” 

Justin held Connor’s wet cheeks. 

“Does it want that?” 

Connor nodded, more tears spilling from his eyes. 

Justin sank into him fully as he moved down to press their lips together. Connor opened to him, like a flower in bloom, his mouth opening and their lips and tongues playing together. He had never kissed anyone before and his work was sloppy and inexperienced. Justin took control and Connor following his movements, feeding Justin his cries as he began driving into him quicker and unrelenting, swallowing the man’s groans just the same. 

Justin’s moved to nuzzle the boy’s neck and kiss him there as he began pounding forward, chasing his own carnal desire. The pillow between their bodies made it more comfortable for Justin to relax against and Connor kept it there, clutching to the man’s biceps and back instead, finding different areas of purchase every few moments. 

The pillow shifted down from their movements until it was covering Connor’s panties. Connor gasped at the sensation of Justin’s movements pressing down against the cushion, causing pressure to build against him. Connor rut up against the pillow covering him in tandem with his hole being full. Justin pressed inside him again at the perfect angle and continued in that area, groaning into Connor’s ear. 

“God…” Connor sighed, whining and nuzzling against Justin’s face next to his, clutching him and his hips driving upward against the cushion as he came in his panties. 

His hole tightened around Justin as he began to sob, clinging to the man as he continued driving into him, overstimulating him, a prisoner to the pillow pressed against him. Justin’s breath stilled before coming out in a shaky groan, clutching the boy and rocking forward as he came inside the him. Pleasure coursed through both of their bodies, like two hearts throbbing and swelling to the same beat as one. 

Connor continued to cry as Justin kissed the curve of his neck, sinking into the complete contentment he was surrounded by. His hold on the man went lax as he fell into unconsciousness, his mouth continuing to spill with tiny whimpers for a few moments longer before stopping. 

Justin pulled back from the boy’s neck, sitting back on his knees with a groan and pulling out. The boy’s hole instantly began leaking with his release. Justin gathered some of it on the tips of his fingers and reached under the silk to rub his come against the boy’s penis and adding some more of his saliva, before tugging Connor’s panties back into place so they were covering him fully again.

He moved the sheets back and maneuvered the sleeping boy underneath the comforter and climbed in next to him, wrapping his body around Connor and holding him close. He pat Connor’s soaked panties gently as he too floated off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments!! Please let me know what you thought 💓💓💓


End file.
